divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric
Eric was a Dauntless leader who was an Erudite transfer. History Eric became Four's nemesis during their initiation as Four finished first in their class, and Eric was second; he has hated Four ever since. Four had also punched one of his teeth out during initiation. Eric became a Dauntless leader at the age of 17, which is not unusual for Dauntless leaders but is very young compared to the leaders of most other factions. ''Divergent Eric is harsh on the initiates during their training, even going so far as to force Christina to hang over the Chasm for five minutes as punishment for surrendering midway through a fight. He is shown to be extremely competitive during the game of Capture the Flag, choosing a team built for force, and is quite a sore loser when Four's team wins. His true colors are shown toward the end of the novel as he is seen helping Jeanine Matthews and the Erudite use the Dauntless to attack Abnegation, even injecting people himself so they are under the mind control. At one point, Eric was about to shoot Four in the head while Four was supposedly under the mind control, but Tris quickly pulled her gun out and threatened to shoot him before he could even touch Four. She ended up shooting him in the foot instead, as she knew she didn't have it in her to kill him. JUST KIDDING FUCK Insurgent '' Eric commands a group of Dauntless under the influence of the simulation serum to attack Candor headquarters, where the loyal Dauntless are congregated, and gas others so that they can be controlled by a simulation. They shoot tack-like things that inject a serum-like fluid into the loyal Dauntless and Candor members so they may be controlled later in simulations. They also gas everyone, making them under effect of a sleep simulation, so they can find and capture Divergents, two of whom will be taken back to Erudite headquarters, while the rest will be killed. Eric shoots a young Divergent boy named Bobby in the head, is then stabbed by Tris, and captured. When the loyal Dauntless learn that one of Erudite's 'peace' conditions for Candor staying safe is to hand over Eric safely to Erudite, the Dauntless rush to the room where he is being held and the newly elected Dauntless leaders, Tori Wu, Four, and Harrison, sentence him to death according to Dauntless rules. He requests Four to be his executioner and that Tris name all his crimes, presumably hoping that Four will feel some kind of pain or guilt for killing him. Tobias feels no guilt, saying that Eric deserves to die. He ends up being executed anyways. Personality Eric is very smart, but he's so malicious that everyone tends to forget about it. He also is described by Tris as a Erudite in Dauntless clothing. Physical Appearance Eric will be portrayed by Jai Courtney. He is eighteen years old and described as tall, with dark, greasy short cut hair and many piercings. His eyes are a dull gray. He is also described as having cold eyes that made him all the more menacing, scabbed-over knuckles, and a wicked smile. Eric is described as to be missing a tooth because Four punched him during initiation causing him to lose it. Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Leader Category:Dauntless Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Dead